Mother on the High Seas
by crazychika03
Summary: Follow along on the tails of the great pirate Captain Henriette 'One-Eye' Cooper as she struggles to become captain and take control of a bunch of rough men that won't listen to her or take her seriously and as she tries her best to over come each obstacle to care for and raise her children safely ... Or at least as best a Pirate mother can!
1. Chapt 1: Setting Sail

A young girl of 16-years walked out to the balcony if her grandfather's home, her fur a light gray-brownish color and her hair an auburn brown, she wore whatever colonial dress happen to be popular at the time; she sat in the chair closest to the railing resting her head in her hands sighing disgruntled with her posh and polished lifestyle.

True her mother was the daughter of a prestigious merchant

And true too was the fact that her father was the chief and owner of a famous sushi restaurant.

But this lifestyle bored her! Always told what to do, where to go, how to act...But the renegade in her yearned to escape! "Aye! WATCH IT LADDY! BE CAREFUL! That stuffs fragile now!" came a cry from the dock, as she peered over the railing, it suddenly hit her! That... was it! To go on the seas! Of course!

_"Why am I just now thinking of this!? I'll pack my bags, march out the door and..."_

"Henrietta!"

Came a male voice in a thick Japanese accent, and out stepped a middle aged man; his hair turning gray, he wore a blue ninja outfit with a hood; "You're mumbling again, what are you up to?" he asked sitting beside her. "I was thinking about setting out on the ocean, papa can I go? Please? It's one of grandfather's ships! Please?!" she begged, the ninja raised his brow eyeing the ship she was asking about boarding; and there it was, the pride of the merchant fleet built by her mother's family, The Celtic. A large gorgeous ship made with sleek mahogany wood, the sails made thick velvet cotton, the glass stained windows were so shiny in the sunlight they looked brand new!

Her father wasn't too sure if he was willing to let his daughter go on a voyage, "It's grandfather's ship! And ya know he won't mind me goin!" she said pleading, "Rioichi, Henrietta! What's going on out here?" came a scottish female voice, and out walked a woman in a white dress with a blue jacket covering her. "Lydia, our daughter wishes to sail on her grandfather's ship! To the Western world!" he said non too happy either, she raised her brow at her sixteen year old daughter. "Really? And why's that?" she asked sitting between her and Rioichi, placing a hand on each other their shoulders; "Mother please! I've always wanted to go out on some kind of voyage, I don't know why but... Something about the sea, mama... papa the sea she calls to me like a banshee's cry! And.. I feel there's just no life fer me here..." she said, watching the ship getting ready to sail. She sighed almost broken hearted as she watched the ship being loaded down, she yearned to be on the sea. "Please mother, father, I want to go... I.. I need to be free please." she said in a sadden tone, her parents looked to each other understanding how she felt. Freedom, the open air, the cry of the gulls; she was right though about one thing, there was NO life for her here! "Alright, you may go." Rioichi said finally coming to understand her. She whirled her body around, ears perked up and wide eyed with excitement; was this true?! Could it be?! Her parents were letting her go?! "You mean it?!" she said jumping up to hug her parents, "Oh thank ya! Mama papa! Thank ya so much!" she said hugging them tightly and with that she was off to pack her bags.

...

Henrietta pushed and sat on her luggage case, another young gray coon walked in and stood in the doorway; she seemed a few years older, maybe two or three years older than her wearing a pink kimono, her hair in a bun and flowers and other hair pins in the bun. Henrietta turned to face the girl standing in the doorway to her bed room. "Cousin, I heard you are going to the Western World? That's... very brave.. well to me at least." she said, Henrietta smiled. She knew her cousin wasn't the most bold of people and knew that Miko envied her courageous spirit and wished she could be the same, but she lived too much of a sheltered life and was just too afraid to make any kind of risk to do such things, merely leaving the house to go to town made her nervous because she would just rather not interact with strangers.

"Aye Miko! I am! Won't you come with?" she asked extending her hand, "C'mon! It'll be exciting! The adventure, the sword fights, climbin to the crow's nest! And let's not forget.. The romance." she said holding her hands together pressing them to her cheek as she batted her eyes merely being both playful towards her cousin and trying to tempt her. Her cousin shook her head, smiling and looking at her like '_No ... Just no.' _she walked over to her and sat on the bed as Henrietta kept packing her bags.

"I will miss you cousin... And I wish I could but you know as well I do that I cannot... I must remain here, as I feel..."

"It's your duty, I know I know... I'm gonna miss our little adventures ya know? Being swashbuckling bandits! Climbing trees and pretending to be pirates, it was all good fun... I sure do miss those days." Henrietta said as she re-called her childhood with her cousin fondly wishing those days weren't over... "So what's going to happen now?" Henrietta asked glancing at her cousin, granted she wanted to do this. she WANTED to go out and have adventures but ... She too, like everybody else, was just scared. Scared of growing up and facing the world, of facing a reality without her family, alone in this great wide world. Nobody ever wants to grow up; its always a frightening reality. She sighed as she folded the last of her shirts and placed it into a suitcase. "Well, if you won't go with me then...would ya walk with me to the pier? Please?" she asked looking to Miko a little sad, Miko nodded and followed Henrietta out the door.

...

The ship had set sail weeks ago, all her heart felt goodbyes said. She stood on the bow watching the waves fall over each other, as the wind swept her hair and fur, her hands in her pockets as her thoughts kept coming into her mind like a whirl wind; she couldn't believe it! She'd FINALLY gotten out on her own, she was going on a voyage, the adventures she'd dreamed of. Going out and striking out on her own! But now it was just as dull as things were at home! It'd been three weeks since she'd set out, and nothing! It was just quiet and boring, she wasn't able to captain the ship or command the crew... And even more so, the Cooper in her began to come out in her as they passed each ship! She wanted to ransack and plunder the ship's treasures!

"When are goin to be there Captain James?" she asked as the Captain came up behind her, he patted her on the back and chuckled; "So impatient are the young'ins today, hehehe. We'll be there soon kiddo! Should just be another week or two, until then just be patient." He said as he turned away walking back towards the wheel; she followed up behind him and watched as he steered, "Aye, can I take a go at it Captain?" she asked.

The Captain turned to face as he looked at her, the look on her face excited and almost pleading with him; the Captain smiled and shook his as if to ask himself _'What am I to do with this girl?' _but he did enjoy the girl's adventurous spirit and moved aside so that the girl could steer the ship.

"Really.. you're...you're gonna let _me _steer?!" she said in a shocked whisper overly joyed and excited! She couldn't believe it!

"Aye, most would often consider it bad luck to have a woman on board... But, I'm not a superstitious man and I know its something you've itching to try!" he said to her and with that she over joyfully took command of the ship.

She could hardly describe the feelings she had, it was like wielding a great power! Commanding a giant vessel, it made her feel free! Like the Captain she'd always imagined herself as, she took in a deep breath of the salty sea air. It wasn't quiet what she wanted but it was close enough, now if only she take command of the ship for herself and boss the crew around, being able to plunder other ships; that would've been great! But she could settle for this. The Captain watched her as she proudly took charge of the helm, he could see she was glowing brighter then a fire burning on the beach, the sparkle in her eyes and the pride she felt! It felt great... Amazing even!

She felt as though she commanded a great power wielding such a magnificent ship! Captain James smiled proudly at her, as he patted her back. "Ya know lass, you could command a ship better then me own son! I am will to pass on what I know to you! I can feel it! Ya have the makings of one the most amazing captains that ever sailed the seas!" He said, the pride booming his voice only making her more and more proud as she held her head high, the old badger looked towards the sky as the young girl wasn't paying attention watching the sea ahead of her.

'_Looks like a bad storm's comin in... Maybe this would be a good time for her to test a bit of the cut of her sails and see what's she REALLY made of!' _James thought to himself, he began to back away and headed towards his quarters; _'I've noticed that a few of the members listen to her and they respect her, hopefully they'll have the sense to listen to her. But they won't fully accept her as they work under me and I know my men, they wouldn't betray me... Not even for an instant.' _the captain thought to himself.

she peered over the side of the wheel watching the captain. "Aye! Cap'in! Where ya goin?!" she hollered after him, he turned his head towards her smiling at her a bit and disappeared into his Captain's Quarters. Then she heard it! The thunder began to roll in, and the lightening cracked a bit; at the thought of all this she began to back away. She looked around, she wanted to stay and command the ship, she WANTED to so badly! But in a small way she was still a small child wanting the comfort of her parents, not the most alluring thing of a captain but she wasn't there yet and wasn't sure that she'd ever be. She backed away from the wheel and darted below deck preparing to brace herself for the on coming storm.

_'Hopefully I'm doing the right thing here... I feel a bit sheepish and greatly stupid!' _she thought to herself, she peered from behind the doorway watching the storm coming in... But she could feel the desire to take command of the ship, but the question now remained ... Would she? Would she be able to take charge of such a great vessel and command a bunch of gruff rugged men to do ask she ask or told them too... Or would she become that helpless damsel that the rest of the crew saw her as? The little girl that the crew saw as being an unwanted pest that got on everyone's nerves... Only time could tell whether or not she was to be the great captain that Captain James saw her as, the one that he knew she would ... and _**COULD**_ be!


	2. Chapt 2: Proving oneself

_~I feel like this really isn't my best work but... meh, I'm kind of enjoying this. Hopefully this'll be good now that I've gotten it past this point! :P _

_Anyway, Enjoy!~_

She held on the wheel as tight as she could, her small frame nearly getting knocked around by rough seas. "CAP'IN! CAP'IN JAMES! HELP ME! I..AAHH!" she hollered as she was flung off of the wheel and nearly drowned by a large wave and heavy rain, "Oh no ya don't!" she said trying to her hardest to control the wheel.

The men down in the bunker watched as she struggled to gain control of the wheel in harsh winds and rain, most just scoffed and laughed at her while others just shook their head almost disgusted by the pitiful sight. _"Aye... I can't believe the cap'in would do such'a thing!" _

_"Why would he leave HER to man the ship?" _

_"Pfhahaha! She'll get blown off da ship soon 'nough!" _

Soon one of the mates rose from his bunk, a young black cat with a white star under his neck, all he wore a leather brown open vest with a pair of dark green worn hemp cargo pants. "She needs help, and if none ya are goin to help I shall." he said darting out the bunking quarters,

"MA'AM! WHAT YA NEED!?" he hollered out at her, Henrietta looked up at the sails and saw the wind ripping them to shreds! She had an inkling that if the sails weren't tied down soon they'd be torn away and the ship would be stuck in open waters for a good long while! "TIE DOWN THOSE SAILS!" she commanded and with that he tethered himself down to a lifeline and climbed up to the mast. "EY LADS! I COULD USE A BIT OF HELP HERE BATTENIN DOWN THE HATCHES LADS!" he hollered out, but none of them came to his aid.

_'Figures none of these scallywags would come to help! Can't... Say I blame them.. aahh! After all who'd follow a woman ... Especially one that don't know what she's doin!' _she thought to herself as she was once again thrown to the side of the ship and nearly fell off

"BARTY! COME HELP!" hollered the black cat,

"ALWAYN! ALWAYN! I COME TO HELP MATE!" came a cry from the crew's quarters as a young yellow lab wearing a white under shirt and cargo pants with a red bandana around his head came running out, the others watched as the three tried their best to keep the ship going. A few more men walked out to go help, as they found it more pitiful and honestly quiet painful to watch the small so called '_crew' _attempt to man the ship.

"ALWAYN! BARTY! WHAT YA NEED US TO DO LADS?!" hollered a large rottie, the little black cat looked over his shoulder as was pulling the mast, "WHATEVER SHE ASKS OF YA!" Alwayn cried back and continued on, the men all looked Henrietta, who was struggling to even turn the wheel; they rolled their eyes and heaved annoyed sighs. "YOU LILLY LIVERED SCALLYWAGS LISTEN! YOU TWO MEN!" she screamed at the rottie and a large mountain lion, they all looked on in shock; maybe she wasn't as clueless n helpless as they had once thought. "HELP ALWAYN AND BARTY! THE REST OF YA! TIE DOWN ANYTHING THAT'S LOOSE! AND LEAVE A MAN TO HELP ME..." she said and with that the few men that came to her aid followed her orders, the two that were left began to tie down whatever essentials were above deck, an Irish wolfhound helped Henrietta keep the wheel in check and the other two helped the young shipmates.

It had been an hour or two since the storms had calmed and guess who was still at the helm of the ship? That's right, Henrietta Cooper. "Thanks fer helpin me gents." she said to the Irish Wolf Hound. "Call me Aiden, and its no problem lass but do bare in mind... I didn't come out to help ya cause I saw ya as cap'in ... I came to help 'cause my heart felt sad watchin a pitiful sight. A young maiden has no place on a ship..." he said, hearing this made her blood boil! She narrowed her face, and you see blazes comin out of her eyes as her hands gripped the wheel of the ship so hard you thought she could've torn the wheel off the stand without breaking a sweat! She gritted her teeth and spoke, "Listen here... ONE DAY I _SHALL_ be the cap'in of a ship! And not just _ANY _ship! A pirate ship! 'N I'll have crew so great and ship so grand... It'll make the Black Pearl look a like a lil skip!" She spat, the pride and anger rolling together as one. All this caused was a hearty laugh from the wolfhound, "Ya go on thinkin such things lass... But ye have as much a chance of bein cap'in... as I do commandeering a ship in Davy Jones's ship!" Aiden spoke shaking his head, this only left Henrietta trembling with fury!

OH! How she wished she'd could've socked him in the face! "Listen lass I will say this, ya did do a good job I'll give ya that but... I say the best way to make on a pirate crew, if ye plan to do such one day, keep yer head down... mind your own damn business, aye and that second applies in life as well trust me on that! And three... Ye best be curbing that anger o' your's missy... Oder wise... Ya'll ne'er make it lass.. Not he'e, not anywhere... No the only place that anger o' your's, is in a hangman's noose of coast of Port Royal! So ye best head my warnin..." Aiden said and walked away.

"_I will one day be cap'in o' my own crew... Make no mistake about that!" _she said, she watched as the old houd made his way back to the bunks. She looked to other two boys, who had been cuttin it up! Proud of themselves of the work they'd done on the ship during the storm, she looked to them smiling almost feeling proud herself as she still steered the ship, Barty and Alwayn began to approche her. "Hello lads! Aye I want to thank ya.."

"Great job ya done did durin the storm miss! Bloody brilliant just chargin in and takin command like ya did lass!" Barty said, the Rotti rolled his eyes unamused.

"No she aint lad! Just a silly little lass playin 'tend is all!"

"Aye! Hush your mouth Xander!"

"Aye you hush up! She don't know what she's doin.. She's just like every other philandering, loudmouth bossy lass!" Xander snapped, Henrietta shrank away a little bit but unwilling to back down; and with that Xander walked away uninterested in keeping the conversation going.

"Thanks fer at least tryin lads, ye best be gettin back to work..."  
"What would ya like to fer us..." Alwayn began but she was quick to cut him off as Xander looked back at the three, his sharp yellow decaying teeth bared ready to sink them into whatever flesh they found. At this she found it best to just send them off to some easy task, "Go swab the deck." she said.

_"Ye know better then the listen to her!"_ Xander muttered to the boys as they passed by the railing nearest to the bunking quarters, Xander and his friend were standing against railing. The two shook their heads and got to the task they were assigned.

_'Looks like I have a lot of provin to do... Perfect... Must gettin what ya want always be difficult? Can't it be easy?' _she thought as held onto the wheel steering the ship.


End file.
